Grand Voyage- Log 111
Log 111: Battle Intermission The smoke cleared slowly. It was quite some time before even the outline of the figures whom had clashed became visible within the outline, but when it did, they were revealed to be still standing resolutely, each one with their first (or in Rayse’s case, his palm) aimed at their enemy. Finally, the fierce winds of the island did their work, and the smoke was slowly blown away, as if a stagehand was slowly pulling the rope leading to a set of curtains, yanking them backwards and exposing the participants upon the stage. And the participants, in this case, where Sid Cheney and Rayse, still standing resolute, each one facing the other, though their hair now hid both their eyes, clothed in shadow. They stayed there for a goodly amount of time, neither one moving a single muscle. And then, Rayse toppled backwards, blood exploding out of his mouth and even breaking through the robes surrounding it. As he collapsed to the ground, his hand reached out, as if trying to grab the invisible sun above... “That I lost... to one of you...” he gasped, “that was... an honorable defeat... I... thank you...” And with that, the monk bounty hunter struck the ground, the darkness surrounding his vision and sending him into the place where all unconscious fighters go. Sid reacted second, blood spurting from various places along his chest, legs, and shoulders, and the navigator nearly dropped to the ground. However, one of his feet lashed out just in time, stopping his fall and forcing him to remain upright. The navigator coughed and heaved, desperately trying to remain awake as his body did its best to knock itself out, for rest and recuperation. Can’t... black out... now... Sid thought, slowly forcing himself upwards again and stumbling towards the door, need... to see... how the others... are doing... The blue-haired navigator pushed through the skeletons that were all that remained of the doors, walking out into the snow. The coolness of the snowflakes oddly soothed his wounds, though even he knew that he would need to get them treated quickly. Not like snow’s going to perform magic and heal them by itself, he thought, at the most... it’s just gonna keep me a bit more lucid... I hope. Sid stopped, as his foot had nearly stepped on something, but had rather kicked it. He looked down, and saw the defeated form of the white-skinned one whom had attacked Knave earlier. He’s... defeated? he thought, looking around, then that means...! His eyes quickly found their target: Pura, lying prone in the snow. “Pura-san!” he cried, forcing himself over to her location as fast as he could! The navigator reached her with a speed that surprised himself, and he quickly reached down, grabbing the swordswoman by the arm and hoisting her up, over his shoulder. She came a bit more too at the motion, her eyes opening and looking up at him. “Sid-kun...?” she asked faintly. “You okay?” he asked. “I-I think I’m fine...” she said, reaching up with one hand and touching one of her wounds, wincing as she did so, “I’m really messed up though...” And then, she remembered what she had seen before blacking out. “Sid-kun!” “Yeah?” Pura looked up, and Sid’s eyes followed her gaze, then stopped cold in their tracks, frozen by shock and a little bit of fear. For heading directly towards them was a large cluster of Marine soldiers, running towards them as quickly as possible... ---- “OOOOHHH!!!” Sirius cried as he lunged forward, his muscles shifting and becoming much stronger! “RRAAAAAHHH!!!!” Georges and Jungu howled as they leaped forward as well, aiming their own fists! The three clashed, their punches all meeting in a center and causing a massive shockwave that, despite Sirius’s efforts, was heavily mismatched in his favor. The former bounty hunter grunted as the force of the two’s punches overcame him, and he was knocked back, high into the air! “Tch!” he grunted, “Inukenpo: Wolfspeed Movement!” His legs shifted as well, and Sirius bounced off the nearest wall he came too, flying through the air and bouncing on the air several more times in a manner similar to Geppo, launching himself around and aiming straight for the two Executives once more! “He’s coming for us!” Georges called. “Crush him!” Jungu howled. “Inukenpo...” Sirius growled as they finally came into view, “TORNADO CLAW STORM!” Massive wolf claws sprouted from all of his fingers, and he whipped them through the air, releasing hundreds of compressed air slashes that gathered and fused into a massive slash, heading for the both of them! In response, Jungu reached into a small pocket, and yanked out an animal bone. The bounty hunter placed it between his teeth, and bit down slightly. Immediately, his eyes shot open, gaining a feral glint to them, and he flung both hands up, opening wide in order to receive the attack! Georges performed a similar function, though he leaned back slightly and flexed his muscles. As soon as he did so, they gained a massive increase in power, bulking up at lightning speed, veins popping to demonstrate their new power! Rather than accepting the attack, Georges unleashed a rush of punches that collided with the slash at the same time it struck Jungu’s hands! “GOUUU!!” the two cried, as a bright light surrounded the both of them thanks to the force of their own attacks meeting that of Sirius’s! The two bounty hunters leaned forward, and the light became dazzlingly brilliant, before exploding! As smoke erupted from the area where it had occurred, it cleared away just as quickly, exposing the two Executives, practically unharmed from the exchange of attacks. “Damn...” Sirius grunted as he landed smoothly, his knees leaning down to absorb the impact, his arms lifted out diagonally, his hands flat, “you two are a lot stronger than I seem to remember you two being.” “Of course!” Georges flexed, “do you think the famous Kill Wrestler would stay in one shape for too long? I’ve only gotten stronger, baby!” “Gonna kill you...” Jungu mumbled, rummaging through his pocket for another bone of some kind to use. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Sirius grumbled, standing up as well, “let’s just keep the fight going okay-?!” However, before he could finish his sentence, a part of the roof, the corner to be more exact, exploded! All of the combatants whipped around, searching for the cause of it as a now white-colored smoke drifted from it, a few massive blocks of debris falling down and smashing into the very ground below. “What the hell?” Georges asked, raising an eyebrow. “....” Jungu said nothing. Sirius kept looking, waiting for someone to appear, and then-! Mercuia flew through the entrance of the hole, toppling down into the room below! She let out a small cough as she did so, a bit of blood flying from her mouth as she continued to topple downwards! And right after her, came Skyra, flying through the air smoothly and with a confident smirk on her face. “Well, now,” she said, “you’re not much a dragon, are you?” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters